FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to a knife having a wrist brace associated therewith in the form of an elongated substantially rigid member having one end extending laterally and connected to a knife and the other end extending laterally and provided with a saddle engaging the upper surface of the forearm with the elongated member bridging the wrist joint and spaced vertically above the wrist joint to form a brace for the wrist when using the knife and enabling a user to more effectively use a knife for longer periods of time with less fatigue and muscle strain.